unFORTUNATE Baekhyun
by MintyChocoWay
Summary: Baekhyun kira dia sedang kena kutukan. Dirundung kesialan bertubi-tubi nyaris ingin membuatnya mendiami peti. Awalnya dia dapat catatan, disana bilang bahwa perusahaan keluarganya telah bangkrut. Ia dipaksa tinggal di rumah misterius, sekolah di tempat yang menyandang gelar terburuk. Apalagi dia bertemu makhluk paling mesum sedunia. "Baca kelanjutan Summary-nya"
Baekhyun kira dia sedang kena _kutukan_. Dirundung kesialan bertubi-tubi nyaris ingin membuatnya mendiami peti.

Awalnya dia dapat catatan, disana bilang bahwa perusahaan keluarganya telah bangkrut.

Sepertinya ia sengaja ditinggal _minggat_ oleh keluarganya. Dalam waktu dua hari rumah mereka bakal disita. Ia dipaksa agar tetap bersyukur oleh orangtuanya saat mereka menyediakan rumah lain di alamat misterius.

Perjuangan Baekhyun menghadapi kesialan dimulai. Pertama, ia kehilangan barang berhargannya dalam perjalanan ke alamat itu sewaktu di bis.

Kedua, dia tidak berhasil menangkap si pelaku. Ketiga, dia dimasukkan ke sekolah yang menyandang peringkat _terburuk_ sedunia. Membuatnya berharap dia tidak ketularan _miring_ saat menghabiskan dua tahun studinya disana.

Keempat, dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bakal ketemu dengan makhluk paling mesum yang masuk dalam daftar utama untuk _sesuatu_ yang tidak ingin dia temui.

Kelima, petakanya-si Mesum itu selalu menggodanya, mengikutinya kesudut manapun ia pergi.

Dan yang keenam-yang adalah paling sial-bahwa orang mesum itu ternyata tak bisa lepas dari lingkaran rumit kehidupan Baekhyun.

Ingin tahu bagaimana Baekhyun mengatasi kefrustrasiannya?

Atau, ingin tahu bagaimana Baekhyun mengelolah ketabahannya menghadapi berbagai _persoalan_?

 _[Just click below!]_

 **unFORTUNATE BAEKHYUN**

🚩 **1** 🚩

THIS IS **CHANBAEK** FANFICTION

By **MINTYChocoWay** ™

©2016

 **PERHATIAN!** _Rated_ nya agak kurang aman buat bocah. Jadi, **tolong menyingkir** bagi yang berusia di bawah tujuh belas ( **17** +)

 _Genre_ nya adalah _GenderSwitch_.

Bahasa disini tidak semuanya sesuai **EYD** , karena **Minty** sesuaikan dengan **konsep** **FF** kali ini.

 _Not Like? Don't Read!_

 **DICLAIMER!** FF ini jernih dari pikiran **Minty**. Kalo ada kemiripan sama cerita lainnya, maafkan. **FF** ini **asli** dari **saya**.

Jangan _Copy Paste_ tanpa ijin tertulis dari **Minty**.

Jangan _Repost_ tanpa ijin tertulis dari **Minty**.

 **Hak** Cipta di **UU** masih **berlaku**.

 **Adegan yang ada tidak untuk ditiRu!**

 **Terimakasih!**

Semoga menghibur.

 **1**

 **UNLUCKY BAEKHYUN**

 _Baekhyun-ah, kami pergi dulu selama beberapa minggu ke Cina untuk mengurus saham kita. Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik. Lusa, rumah kita akan disita. Kami sudah menyediakan rumah lain untukmu, datanglah ke alamat ini: Distrik A, perumahan K, Blok 7, nomor XX-A8..._

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun cukup pening. Diatas meja makan cuma ada piring berisi dua ekor ikan asin tak berdaging. Ditambah lagi catatan kecil yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya di atas meja makan-kabar buruk seburuk wajah frustrasinya saat ini. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin _menganiaya_ seseorang untuk melampiaskan emosi. Kadang Baekhyun curiga dia berpotensi jadi psikopat _pengidap_ tempramen _jahat_.

Cukup hari-hari _kejam_ dalam hidup persekolahannya, jangan ditambah hidup sendirian di distrik asing yang belum pernah satukalipun ia kunjungi.

Bahkan Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan basah. Aromanya sudah seperti mayat tikus yang dibakar. Menjijikkan. Air apa yang disiramkan murid-murid cewek di sekolahnya? Baekhyun rasa mereka adalah psikopat _sebenarnya_.

Tidak hari ini saja cewek-cewek berbuat tidak sopan padanya. Tapi sejak Baekhyun datang ke sekolah itu. Barangkali gara-gara Baekhyun terlalu cantik, karena para cowok disana mulai mengerubutinya seperti semut kelaparan yang menemukan gula ditengah-tengah tumpukan samudra garam. Barangkali karena keimutan Baekhyun yang melebihi kata wajar, soalnya para murid cowok disana berlomba mendapatkan hati Baekhyun. Padahal dia cuma punya satu hati, kurang ajar sekali kalau mereka meminta organ berharga miliknya itu. Atau barangkali karena keseksian tubuhnya, sebab para cowok di sekolah berusaha tanya, apakah dia bisa membawa Baekhyun ke atas ranjang.

Entah alasan tidak jelas apa-mereka-para cewek-berbuat biadab begitu pada Baekhyun. Padahal menurutnya dia adalah cewek polos nan pemalu. Bukannya tipe cewek layaknya kuda liar yang pendendam seperti mereka.

Ah menjengjelkan...

Ngomong-ngomong...

Keluarganya bangkrut? Orangtuanya menghilang entah disudut Cina mana-begitu? Dan dia harus pindah? Sendirian?

Hffft!-Untuk bangkrut, dan Yeeyy!-Untuk pindah. Baekhyun bukannya labil. Bersyukur disituasi apapun-itulah yang dia lakukan.

Dia percaya orangtuanya bisa mengatasi saham yang melemah di perusahaan satu-satunya kini mereka punya.

Dan mengenai soal pindah, rumah Baekhyun ini ada di distrik B. Jaraknya sekitar satu hari jika naik bis ke kota A. Secara otomatis ia pindah sekolah. Itulah Yeeyy-nya. Terbebas dari monster brutal penghuni sekolah.

Buru-buru Baekhyun menyambar gagang telepon di atas mesin cuci. Ibunya memang spesies aneh, menaruh telepon disitu. Katanya biar dia tidak lupa mencari-cari benda yang katanya ajaib tersebut. Soalnya kakak Baekhyun memang resek, sengaja menyembunyikan telepon disembarang tempat tanpa sepetahuan ibu. Dan kakak Baekhyun ketawa diam-diam seperti idiot, berhenti usil ketika ibunya memadukan benda yang tidak pada tempatnya. Karena mendapat banyak telepon dari sanak saudara, ibu Baekhyun girang-tidak lagi kerepotan mencari-cari benda berdering tersebut. Barangkali ibunya pikir bahwa mesin cuci adalah benda ajaib-penjaga setia telepon. Dua benda ajaib. Dua orang aneh di keluarga ini. Sangat serasi.

Baekhyun menekan nomor ayahnya, namun yang menjawab malah suara wanita. Ia curiga bahwa ayah punya selingkuhan. Kejam sekali. Selingkuh disaat tidak tepat. Tapi ternyata suara operator, yang bilang bahwa nomor ayahnya tidak aktif. Sok tahu sekali wanita ini. Baekhyun memutus sambungan. Dan mencoba lagi.

Suara wanita tadi, mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat, dia enggan mendengar suara wanita ini, dia ingin suara ayahnya untuk menjelaskan keadaan keluarga mereka dengan lebih jelas. Dan dimana keberadaan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya sekarang. Rumahnya tampak lengang dan gelap-melompong tanpa tawa sinting kakaknya, tanpa kegaduhan ayah dan ibu yang selalu beradu panco demi remot teve. Juga alamat Distrik A ini, apa kebenarannya bisa dipertanggung jawabkan? Darimana Baekhyun dapat uang untuk ke alamat misterius tersebut? Astaga, apa mereka sudah hilang peduli pada anak manis mereka ini? Kenapa cuma kakak laki-lakinya saja yang diajak minggat? Padahal Baekhyun 'kan juga ingin minggat.

Lagipula uangnya telah ludes buat beli pulsa paket internet 15GB, dan ponsel sudah meninggal gara-gara kehabisan batere. Seandainya saja tadi dia tidak terlalu larut membaca Webtoon hingga matanya sempat tidak mampu berkedip.

Andaikan tidak ada Neraka, Baekhyun pasti sudah meyiapkan tali buat lehernya. Yang ada cuma tali rafia. Apa ada benda tajam? Kefrustrasian ini membuat pikirannya menjurus kearah maut. Tapi tidak boleh. Dia 'kan harus berpikir positif!

Harus bersyukur.

Baekhyun menatap nanar notes-sial ditangannya. Disaat hampir putus harapan-ada tanda ➡ disudut situ, artinya ada tulisan lain dibalik notes, artinya masih ada harapan-soalnya kalau terselip simbol itu-ada catatan tambahan, biasanya sih seperti sesuatu yang baik.

Setelah membaca tulisan ayahnya-Baekhyun segera menuju kulkas, membuka _freezer_ dan mengambil bungkus _snack_ _Lays_ favorit ibu disana. Ayah menulis jika ada uang disitu. Keluarga ini memang _real absurd_. Apa maksudnya menyimpan uang pada benda penghasil dingin ini? Membekukannya? Di dalam bungkus _snack_? Yang benar saja... Semoga saja dia tidak ketularan keanehan orang-orang rumah.

Dibalik notes-sial ternyata ini adalah notes-hore. Baekhyun membukannya, menghitung lembaran won. Ternyata uang itu cukup buat naik bis dan makan sehari saja. Mereka beneran kehilangan peduli ya? Sekali notes-sial tetap saja notes-sial. Menyebalkan.

Ok, bersyukur saja ada uang. Harapan masih ada, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, dimulai dari membuka lemari. Memilah-milah baju, dan mengumpat seperti; "Sialan!" "Ah, mereka berengsek sekali."

Sialnya adalah-baju-baju Baekhyun semuanya tertempel stiker merah bergambar huruf PK Company dan stiker bank setempat. Itu perusahaan mebel termahal di Korea. Hutang apa yang dilakukan orangtua Baekhyun?! Sampai-sampai baju termasuk daftar sitaan-selain kulkas, teve, mobil dan benda canggih lainya.

Baekhyun mencopot paksa stiker _kutukan_ dari baju-bajunya. Tapi tak bisa, _itu_ menempel cukup erat. Ia gemas, yang tidak ditempeli stiker cuma baju-baju rumahan. Baju santai. Bahkan kelihatan seperti baju gembel, kata ibu Baekhyun. Kalau penilaian ibunya seperti itu, pasti menurut orang lain juga sama-bagaimana bisa dia keluar rumah dengan tampilan _gembel rumahan_?

Ia tidak tahan. Ingin meringkuk saja di dalam lemari dan berharap para pegawai penyita tidak menyeretnya ke panti asuhan. Lagipula dia terlalu besar untuk dibawa kesana.

Dia tidak sanggup jadi gembel sungguhan yang luntang lantung di tepi jalan. Membayangkan dirinya mengais sampah demi perut sungguh membuat Baekhyun ingin mecari tali secepatnya. Tali rafia-pun tak masalah.

Positif, Baekhyun. Syukurilah masih ada baju. Kau tidak telanjang, tenang saja. Tidak ada yang bakal melirikmu diluar sana. Begitulah pikiran Baekhyun mencegahnya untuk tidak mengambil tali.

Ia berhasil mehanan umpatan begitu tahu bahwa koper _pink_ -nya ditempeli benda _terkutuk_ , jadi cuman ransel sekolahnya saja bisa dia pakai buat mengisi baju dan hal lain yang tidak ditempeli stiker.

Andai tidak ada Neraka, Baekhyun bakal membawa kabur benda-benda kesayangannya dari tangan penyita. Namun ia bukan pencuri, bahkan untuk barangnya sendiri, itu sebagai ganti uang yang dipinjam ayah dan ibunya.

Untunglah hasil jepretan dalam bingkai pelangi tidak ditempeli apapun. Disana tercerak wajah ketiga keluarga _absurd_ -nya beserta Baekhyun, berlatar di beranda rumah mereka. Foto yang sederhana, namun istimewa. Mereka semua kelihatan _normal_ jika dalam foto. Ia memasukkan pigora itu ke dalam ransel.

Jadi, Baekhyun berangkat sore setelah berhasil mendapat bis jurusan Distrik A di terminal terdekat. Hanya ganti pakaian-seragam sekolahnya yang lain, tak sempat mandi, selain sibuk mengumpat tentang banyak hal-dia juga punya malu jika keluar dengan sosok sejatinya saat di rumah dengan baju _itu_. Hampir-hampir sulit ada kata bersyukur lagi. Yang sering terlintas diotak cuma tali-dan tali. Ah dia lupa bawa itu, padahal sering kepikiran. Dalam kurun waktu sehari dia benar-benar bisa dinobatkan jadi ratu pengumpat.

Langit sudah berubah kelam, bintang-bintang sudah tidak _jengah_ menampakkan diri, seolah memamerkan betapa indahnya gemerlapan mereka saat dikegelapan. Perjalan terasa amat lama, ponselnya berkedip-kedip malang-Baekhyun memaksanya untuk menyala sebagai alat _hiburan_.

Ia membuka aplikasi Wattpad, berniat membaca _fanfiction_ EXO di _perpustakaan_ nya. Belum sempat menekan _cover_ cerita, ponselnya keburu tewas. Meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama kesepian. Kenapa semuanya jadi tega pada Baekhyun? Selain orangtuanya, ponselpun bisa tega.

Mengenaskan.

Dia benci kesepian.

Baekhyun tidur saja, karena tidur adalah cara ampuh memangkas waktu yang terasa lama nan membosankan. Walaupun sepertinya si Sopir tidak tahu cara membuat penumpang nyaman. Ia berusaha tidur disela-sela _jedukan_ dan goncangan yang terjadi. Beberapa kali Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor untuk si Sopir setiap kepalanya menemui jendela bis, dia hanya berharap-harap cemas saja agar si Sopir sadar diri untuk menyetir lebih gemulai karena Sopir gila ini sudah menimbulkan korban. Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil terjun ke alam bawah sadar, ia bermimpi disambut semerbak pagi yang hangat.

Sialnya, disambut semerbak pagi yang hangat hanyalah omong kosong belaka, maksudnya cuma mimpi _hampa_ , tidak lebih.

Baekhyun tidak berharap lebih-mendapat sambutan kehangatan pagi. Cuma itu saja keinginanannya untuk hari ini. Kenyataannya ia menjerit. Masih di dalam bis, tak ambil peduli dengan tatapan jengkel penghuni bis. Bukan tanda pagi yang hangat. Melainkan petaka pagi. Menurut tebakannya, sekarang pukul tujuh, Baekhyun cuma menebak saja, dia tak bawa jam tangan. Biasanya lihat dari ponsel. Tapi petakanya adalah bahwa benda malang itu menghilang. Teknologi canggih raib dari genggammannya.

Baekhyun berusaha berpikir keras mengingat-ingat dimana ia menaruh _smartphone_ itu.

Dan menjerit lebih keras saat pikiran pada malam itu kembali. Baekhyun menaruhnya ditangan, hanya menggenggamnya sepanjang malam.

Pantas saja _dia_ hilang. Pasti ada tangan nakal merampas ponsel tersebut. Bagaimana dia melanjutkan hidup tanpa ponsel? Ia mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya, seolah-olah menjadi orang gila yang naik bis bisa membuat ponselnya kembali. Baekhyun takut jika saja ia tiba-tiba berevolusi mendadak jadi manusia jaman batu.

Ia menoleh kesekitar, barangkali ada wajah-wajah yang patut dicurigai, tapi sebagian menatapnya seolah dia sudah tidak waras. Beberapa tidur seolah telinga mereka tuli akan teriakan Baekhyun. Haruskah ia menjeriti tiap orang, seperti; "Kau liat ponselku? Tadi _dia_ disini, ditanganku!" dengan pasti dia bakalan dianggap sebagai orang gila. Dia belum siap gila, tidak mau bersinggah selamanya di RSJ. Dia hanya bisa menggumam, "Ponselku-Sayangku, dimana _kau_?!" sambil menahan tangis.

"Berisik, _deh_. Bisakah untuk tidak melolong disini?"

Baekhyun menoleh, karena cuma dia yang merasa barusan telah melolong.

Mendapati cowok yang sedang membuka tutup matanya, sedikit melirik ke arah Baekhyun-menegaskan bahwa tadi tidurnya terganggu oleh suara gaduh. Rahangnya lancip, hidungnya bagus, kulitnya putih. Dan memakai seragam sekolah. Dia masuk kategori tampan, menurut Baekhyun.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, tapi ponselku hilang." disaat begini Baekhyun jadi kikuk, inikah _efek serangan wajah tampan dipagi petaka?_

" _Ck_ , sudah seharusnya kau minta maaf," ucap cowok itu sebal, bis berhenti dan dia bersiap berdiri untuk turun ke terminal.

"Dasar, bego." dia melanjutkan omongannya dengan menistakan orang tak dikenal.

Baekhyun pikir dia cowok kurang ajar, mengumpatinya di pagi hari. Harusnya cowok pengumpat itu merasa simpati atas hilangnya ponsel Baekhyun. Tingkat ketampanan cowok tadi jadi menurun drastis.

Sebelum Baekhyun dapat membalas dengan umpatan yang jauh dari kata sopan, cowok itu melenggang pergi secepat dia mengumpat Baekhyun.

Sungguh sialan. Kalau ketemu lagi, Baekhyun bakal membalas kenistaan tadi sepuas mulutnya bisa bicara. Tidak peduli orang itu punya wajah tampan.

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengikuti arah si Pengumpat pergi saat bis kembali jalan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Agaknya Sopir memang gila. Baekhyun berharap Sopir bis ini kena tilang.

Dan sempat-sempatnya cowok itu menyeringai padanya-seolah senang telah berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun dan si cowok menyebalkan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Baekhyun melotot kesal dan melayangkan kepalan tangan-berharap bisa memukul kepala kurang ajar tersebut.

Baekhyun lebih melotot lagi. Ingin rasanya melompat dari jendela bis (tapi jenis kacanya tak mudah pecah). Selain itu kecepatan bis ini menggila. Dia belum mau berjumpa ajal. Karena Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa cowok sinting disana sedang melambai-lambaikan ponselnya seolah itu adalah piala juara 1 mencopet.

 _Tolong, jangan dicuri. Paketannya cuma kugunakan 1GB. Sisanya masih banyak!_

"Berhenti! Berhenti! STOP!" Baekhyun berseru-seru. Seperti orang kesurupan sapi liar dia menggedor-gedor jendela bis. Tepat saat kendaraan umum ini berbelok ke tikungan, pencuri itu sudah minggat. Si Sopir kaget dan reflek mengerem mendadak.

Meminjam kekuatan gesit tikus-Baekhyun melesat nyaris melompat terbang melewati pintu bis.

Tidak peduli betapa dia dapat julukan _superwoman_ oleh penghuni bis-Baekhyun melaju dengan kekuatan kaki seadanya. Dan amarah menguasai ubun-ubun Baekhyun, tak menemukan pencuri berseragam sekolah itu dimanapun.

Apalagi dengan tololnya Baekhyun meninggalkan ranselnya di sofa bis.

Tali mana tali?

Putus asa sudah...

Seandainya orang gila diijinkan berkeliaran dengan bebas, Baekhyun ingin menjerit sekeras dia bisa-agar tidak dianggap orang tak waras.

Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin menggelepar saja ditanah, menyatu bersama-sama disitu selamanya.

Syukurlah Baekhyun menyimpan uang dan notes-sial di saku jaket. Ia bernapas lega setelah ingat hal tersebut. Setidaknya masih ada harapan hidup.

Dengan keteguhan yang tersisa, Baekhyun berjalan menuju alamat misterius itu. Tak ada pilihan lain selain ke perumahan tersebut. Bertanya kesana kemari pada setiap orang yang ia temui dimana alamat itu berada.

Uangnya sudah tidak cukup untuk naik bis, ini demi perutnya besok. Lagipula alamat ini cuma tinggal beberapa kilometer.

Rasanya Baekhyun tidak percaya pada mata kepalanya sendiri, sekali lagi dia mengecek tulisan dinotes-sial. Alamatnya benar dengan nomor rumah yang tertempel di tembok bata.

Atau jangan-jangan ayahnya salah tulis? Tapi Baekhyun yakin, meski ayahnya aneh-dia tidak ceroboh. Jadi tidak mungkin salah tulis.

Baekhyun memastikan lagi. Ini yang kedua-puluh kalinya. Alamatnya benar, cocok dengan rumah megah dihadapannya kini.

Logika Baekhyun berpikir, bahwa ayahnya punya tiga perusahaan-dua sudah bangkrut, pasti sudah tidak mampu beli rumah sebesar lapangan bola dalam keadaan saham melemah-bahkan nyaris sekarat. Sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi mungkin saja ayah dan ibu menyimpan rumah ini sebagai warisan untuk Baekhyun... Bisa jadi begitu.

Ya mungkin itu alasannya... Beraninya mereka menyembunyikan rumah semegagumkan ini. Awas saja kalau mereka kembali, Baekhyun berencana pasang wajah siap menyembur lahar kemarahan saat itu tiba.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Baekhyun menempatkan diri di depan pagar, mengintip pos keamanan.

Barangkali dia salah rumah atau apa, ia ingin tanya kebenaran alamat rumah ini pada pihak yang bersangkutan. Bisa saja ayahnya mendadak ceroboh dan malah menjerumuskan anaknya ini dalam masalah lain, bisa-bisa dia dikira pengemis lancang. Soalnya di pos perumahan tadi ada tulisan PEMULUNG, PENGAMEN ATAU PENGEMIS DILARANG MASUK. Bisa gawat kalau dia dicurigai begitu oleh sang pemilik rumah yang sebenarnya.

"Permisi." adalah kalimat sopan yang pertama hari ini keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Akhirnya...

Tapi tak ada sahutan. Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Sampai yang ke dua puluh kali. Bahkan dengan teriakan kata permisi tidak membuat siapapun muncul dari dalam untuk membukakan pagar untuknya. Baekhyun takut kalau ia teriak-teriak lagi bakal dikira orang sinting, untungnya di pos perumahan tidak ada larangan untuk orang sinting tak bisa masuk. Ia bisa memanfaatkan hal itu jika seseorang menganggapnya kekurangan akal sehat atau apa.

Ia mencoba menggocang pagar hingga bunyi **CRANG! CRANG!** Cukup kedengaran agak keras. Tetap saja tidak ada reaksi dari dalam sana.

Baekhyun punya ide. Ide gila-yang bisa saja membuatnya dituduh sebagai maling. Ia mencoba masuk saat tahu bahwa pagar ternyata tidak digembok. Bagaimana kalau maling tulen tahu hal ini? Pasti habis sudah harta di dalam sana.

Ia bertindak hati-hati agar gelagatnya tidak dinilai sebagai maling gadungan. 'Kan bisa gawat. Toh ini juga rumah pemberian orangtuanya. Tapi jika ada yang menangkap basah gerak-gerik mencurigakannya, Baekhyun pasti tak bisa menjelaskan bukti bahwa rumah ini adalah warisan untuknya. Dia belum punya itu. Jadi Baekhyun secepat mungkin melesat masuk ke pintu. Berkat meniru _action_ ninja kura-kura yang biasa ditonton diteve-Baekhyun berhasil. Bahkan pintunya tidak terkunci. Setelah kesialan menyapa bertubi-tubi, kini giliran keberuntungan menyertai Baekhyun.

Terlongong-longong adalah reaksi Baekhyun. Begitu dia masuk-disambut ruang tamu super luas. Lantainya adalah marmer. Ada sofa hitam panjang beserta meja tembus pandang berwarna emas. Barangkali karpetnya dibeli dari Persia, terlihat lembut sekali, Baekhyun jadi ingin guling-guling disana. Apalagi teve 40 _inch_ itu. Baekhyun memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan teve itu nganggur. Rumahnya sendiri bahkan tidak sebesar ini. Dan di sebelah kanan ada taman kecil. Terdapat air terjun mini, airnya jatuh di kolam kecil ikan. Cucuran air itu diapit tanaman rambat yang menempel di dinding bebatuan. Berbagai jenis bunga penuh warna sengaja ditaruh di bawah situ. Indah sekali. Lumayan bisa menyejukkan mata nih.

Disisi kiri dindingnya adalah kaca yang bisa digeser, dari sana cahaya siang masuk memenuhi ruangan.

Hunian ini jelas bikin Baekhyun betah lama-lama tinggal.

Dibelakang teve bagian kiri, ada Bar yang ukurannya muat agar lima orang bisa pesan minuman atau _cocktail_. Bar gaya kalangan atas. Bersih dan tertata. Bahkan mejanya terbuat dari polesan granit hitam.

Terlebih ada kolam renang ukuran umum di balik tembok kaca. Airnya jernih. Beberapa pepohonan ditanam disekitar sana. Percuma saja ada fasilitas itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa tenggelam di air, kalau ia masuk ke situ pasti bakalan mengambang.

Dikedua sisi Bar ada dua ruangan yang pintunya tertutup. Baekhyun tidak cukup ingin tahu apa isi di dalam situ. Karena ia langsung menuju ke tangga lebar ke lantai dua. Ia jadi ingat rumah milik Beast di salah satu dongeng Disney. Semoga saja tidak ada hantu sejelek Beast di rumah mewah ini-yang barangkali ingin bilang halo padanya. Soalnya Baekhyun tidak pernah cukup iman pada hal-hal begitu.

Dilantai atas, Baekhyun menemukan bahwa beberapa pintu terkunci. Sedangkan ia sudah tidak betah dengan aroma tubuhnya yang sudah seperti pembuangan akhir. Dan dia juga kangen keempukan kasur menyambut punggungnya.

Di ujung, dua pintu tidak terkunci. Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa ruangan itu adalah yang dibutuhkannya. Kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Ia lebih dulu masuk ke kamar tidur, memeriksa segalanya. Kasur disana ukuran _queen_ , meski tidak terlalu besar-tapi sangat empuk. Tepat dikanan berdiri sebuah nakas kecil bewarna merah jambu serta lampu tidur berlubang-lubang bintang. Jendelanya cukup lebar dan panjang, sehingga pemandangan taman belakang di sebelah kolam renang dapat tampak luas. Buru-buru Baekhyun meneliti ke dalam lemari pakaian dan ternyata menemukan yang ia harapkan. Cuma empat setel pakaian biasa-celana pendek dan kaos warna-warni. Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya itu bisa disyukuri.

Lekas saja ia ke kamar mandi sebelum badannya kena penyakit gatal. Disitu terdapat dua sikat gigi dalam gelas bening, Baekhyun tidak ambil pikir, mungkin saja yang satu itu cadangan. Warna kuning dan merah muda, Baekhyun memilih warna yang lebih feminin, merahmuda-warna favorit.

Setelah mandi susah payah menggosok badannya jutaan kali, Baekhyun lega bau menyengat lenyap dari badan. Bahkan ia menyuci rambutnya beberapa kali. Dia lebih memilih sampo khusus laki-laki yang dia temukan ketimbang tidur dengan rambut bau kencing kuda.

Sebelum naik ke kasur, Baekhyun terkejut begitu membuka selimut, mengurungkan niatannya mengarungi mimpi lebih cepat. Terdapat tiga setel seragam untuk diganti tiap dua hari sekali dalam seminggu.

Seragam pertama dilengkapi jas linen biru tua, kemejanya warna biru muda, untuk rok-motifnya kotak-kotak biru gelap beserta dasi pita putih. Seragam kedua tidak ada jas, cuma kemeja yang agak kekecilan berwarna kuning pudar yang pucat, dasi oranyenya adalah lipatan kecil kain panjang yang di tumpuk menjadi simpul X saat dikaitkan oleh manik hitam, diikuti rok kotak-kotak hitam dan kuning tua. Lalu, yang ketiga modelnya adalah _sailor_ , berwarna putih dan biru tua.

Begitu melihat selipan kertas dibalik salah satu seragam, Baekhyun menyambarnya. Kira-kira tulisan itu begini; _seragam-seragam ini untukmu, Baekhyun-ah. Besok kau bisa langsung datang ke alamat sekolah ini : Distrik A, jalan L7 blok 9 nomor 13. Semua sudah diurus atas kasih sayang. Jadi jangan kecewakan kami._

Baekhyun rasa-syarafnya ada yang putus. Pasalnya, dinotes-sial sebelumnya-orangtua Baekhyun tidak bilang apa-apa soal seragam sekolah. Malahan sekarang disusul oleh notes-sial lain. Walaupun dia berpikir untuk bersekolah di Distrik A, tetap saja kaget saat tahu mendadak ada seragam di atas kasurnya. Secepat inikah? Luar biasa sekali orangtuanya? Seolah menyiapkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari. Baekhyun menyimpulkan bakal ada kesialan lain jika ada yang mendadak begini-seperti tadi siang saat ia menemukan notes di meja makan. Baekhyun berharap semoga ini bukan tanda-tanda sial lainnya.

Tulisan tangan dinotes tersebut lumayan berantakan, agak seperti buatan tangan ibunya. Seolah ibu Baekhyun menulis itu sambil berlari.

Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, Baekhyun menyambar seragam model pertama. Mencobanya, barangkali seragam ini tidak pas ukuran.

Ketika selesai melepaskan baju rumahannya, suara CREK! membuat Baekhyun melipat kulit dahinya rapat-rapat. Ia menoleh, meluaskan pandangannya dimana kira-kira suara itu berasal. Tapi suara misterius barusan tidak terdengar lagi. Mungkin otak Baekhyun sedang berkhayal, jadi ia lanjut memakai seragam.

Baekhyun memandang cermin besar, dan amarahnya dengan cepat mencapai limit merah. Seandainya ia boleh marah pada ibunya, dia akan lakukan hal itu. Ketika melihat ke kakinya, ia malu bukan main. Jarak antara lutut ke ujung rok sejauh bumi dengan pluto.

Ia coba membelakangi cermin, saat menunduk-kira-kira enampuluh derajat, celana dalam kelincinya kelihatan diiringi suara CREK! lagi. Baekhyun menoleh, memindai benda-benda yang barangkali menghasilkan suara barusan. Lampu tidur, nakas, bantal, guling, dan selimut. Itu jelas bukan benda penghasil suara. Mungkin telinganya sedang bermasalah.

Model seragam kedua juga ingin dicobanya. Yang ini bahkan lebih keterlaulan. Kemeja kuning yang dipakai Baekhyun satu ukuran lebih kecil, jadi lekukan pinggangnya terlihat jelas. Apalagi dua tonjolan di depan itu jadi nampak mencolok. Menggiurkan bagi mata cowok-cowok mesum di luar sana. Yang lebih menyebabkan Baekhyun menggila adalah rok itu -panjangnya seukuran seragam anak SD.

Baekhyun rasa ibunya ingin dia jadi jalang atau apa. Lagipula sekolah macam apa yang mengijinkan murid perempuan mereka berseragam layaknya tunasusila ini?

Ia hendak meraih ponselnya, minta penjelasan pada ibu tentang desain seragam ekstrim, namun ia segera sadar kalau dia sudah kehilangan benda canggih itu. Baekhyun mulai mengibai diri di depan cermin-melihat wujudnya yang bagai _cewek penggoda_ kelas atas. Lalu Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu dan mengumpati diri sendiri dengan sebutan, "Dasar, Tolol!" saat menyadari bahwa seragam ini sama dengan seragam yang dipakai si cowok pencuri-kurang ajar. Namun yang Baekhyun pakai kali ini seragam versi cewek. Dia melayakkan dirinya pantas disebut Tolol, kenapa tidak dari tadi kesadarannya ON?

Persetan dengan seragam nista ini. Yang harus jadi tujuannya adalah mendapatkan kembali _smartphonen_ nya. _Harus_! Dia tak hafal nomor ayah atau ibu atau adiknya. Bakalan gawat kalau hilang hubungan satu sama lain. Dan semua harus diawali dengan Baekhyun mencari si cowok bajingan dan meminta benda canggih miliknya, apapun yang terjadi! Ia _kelimpungan_ saat memikirkan bagaimana kelak keluarganya atau dia akan saling menghubungi? Memakai seragam buatan desainer sinting ke sekolah itu? Tak perlu dipikir dua kali-ia _harus_ berhasil! Baekhyun tidak perlu kata gagal.

 **Special Corner :**

 **Hidden Fact #1**

\- Sebenarnya keluarga Baekhyun itu kaya (dulu), tetapi mereka tidak suka menunjukkan kelebihan mereka ke khalayak. Itu kenapa rumah mereka tidak terlalu 'wah'. Kesederhaan adalah konsepnya.

 **Question vs Answer**

 _#1_

Bersama...!

.

.

.

 **#ByunBaekhyun**

 **.**

 **Q** : Kau suka putus asa, ya?

 **A** : Eh? Tidak, siapa bilang?! Aku suka Ayam Goreng! *nendangQ

Thankyou, my new Reader :-D

See you **soon** on May (^^)/~~~

🔜 If i got **just** 8 Reviewers, i'll update **fastly** for the **next** chapter ^^

 **Just** 8, Guys!

Miss me, ok! ;)

"I need your comment/review/fave."

SIGN⭐MINTYChocoWay


End file.
